There presently exists apparatus for the production of spun-bond webs or fabrics formed from filaments or fibers typically made from a thermoplastic resin. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,349 issued Sep. 29, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such apparatus typically includes a spinneret for producing a curtain of strands and a process-air blower for blowing process air onto the curtain of strands for cooling same to form thermoplastic filaments. The thermoplastic filaments are then typically, aerodynamically entrained by the process air for aerodynamic stretching of the themoplastic filaments which are then, after passing through a diffuser, deposited upon a continuously circulating sieve belt for collecting the interentangled filaments and forming a web thereon. The web or fabric, so formed, is then subject to further processing.
Apparatus of this type, particularly for high-speed spun-bond web production are currently available from Reifenhäuser GmbH Co. Maschinenfabrik, Spicher Strabe D-53839 Troisdort, Germany and sold under the name Reicofil®. The latest generation of such high-speed spun-bond lines is referred to as the Reicofil® 3 type system.
Another manufacturer of such equipment is Nordson Corporation, 28601 Clemens Road, Westlake, Ohio 44145.
Such equipment endeavors to operate at higher and higher speeds. Most of the high-speed technology involves less than 2 denier filament base webs, with the highest speed spinning relative to less than 1 denier, termed micro denier webs. The high-speed spinning involves high velocity, small diameter fibers that will naturally exhibit bounce at impact, due to the high-speed, and bleed through the sieve belt or fabric, due to their small size relative to fabric open area. Also, fabrics need to allow for the removal of excessive quantities of air in “sealed” type arrangements as disclosed in the aforesaid patent. In such a situation, accordingly it is desirable to have a fabric with high permeability, low bleed, and sufficient topography to avoid uncontrollable fiber “splashing” during deposition. Also, new high-speed system place the diffuser close to the fabric which increases both the magnitude and quantity of high velocity vertical impingement of fiber onto the fabric.
Current fabrics or belts used in high-speed spun-bond manufacturing lines are a compromise between good hold down and excessive bleed through. For example, while a fabric may provide for good hold down of the web, it may do so at the expense of fiber penetration and bleed through into the fabric or belt. Alternatively, while a fabric may limit bleed through of deposited filaments, it does so at the expense of web hold down.
Accordingly, there is a need in the high spun-bond production of a web to provide for a fabric which improves the formation of a web at higher speeds whilst having good hold down of the web and limited fiber bleed through.